1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for adjusting color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many LED lamps includes a number of LED modules each with a different color temperature, and the luminance of the LED modules can be adjusted by pulse width modulation (PWM) signals provided by constant-current drive circuit of each LED module, thus the color temperature of the LED lamps can be adjusted to a desired value. Integrated circuits (ICs) may be employed in the LED lamp to adjust the color temperature values of the LED lamp over a wide range. However, these ICs have complicated structures and are expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.